


Closer

by Ikasury



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Hair-pulling, PWP, Pegasus Knights with Pegasus Knights, Post Part 1 Finale, Sex, Sumidelia, Tribadism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikasury/pseuds/Ikasury
Summary: With the Ylisse-Plegian War over, the Shepherds are celebrating... only not all of them are getting drunk on booze and comradery...Their two Pegasus Knights have their own way of celebrating surviving the war...





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Name shamelessly comes from 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails, which is literally the best song to listen to while writing porn~ 
> 
> Pure PWP, i fell into a pit of Sumidelia, and unsatisfied with the smutt available, i'm finally throwing in my two cents~
> 
> Summer_Dusk helped beta this for me~
> 
> have fun kids~ ;P

Sumia was on the bed, her cot really, as armor and clothing went flying.

Fiery hot lips leaned forward long enough to take her lips in a strong passionate kiss while nimble fingers worked on her armor. It didn’t matter, or Sumia didn’t really notice as her hands were working just as fast.

Every day she saw this armor go on, every day it come off at night. She had memorized the pattern, the niche spots and little quirks put into it, had seen all the tricks to applying it.

Seems she hadn’t been the only one watching.

The boots were gone, so were the breast plates, her skirt was coming off while she was working on pauldrons and the underside of chaft armor.

Those hot lips, that burning tongue, she could taste the spiced ale lingering on that wily appendage invading her mouth, smell the remnants of the drinks they’d been sharing all night.

It was the end, they’d won, everyone had won and the war with Plegia was over. Celebrations had started soon as they were off the battlefield, the only ones not probably with someone tonight were the ones in the infirmary or out still getting drunk. This kind of party would probably last a week at least.

A week she fully intended to spend locked in this tent exploring the body pressed against her.

Leather armor, riding chaps and whatever padding had been underneath both their armors went flying.

Whatever chill at being exposed in the cool night air slipped away as that hot mouth that had been taunting her with its tongue moved. A strong hand on one breast, that hot tongue on the other.

It made Sumia cry out, leaning back, collapsing on her bed as her hands clutched those strong shoulders, curled tight into that long windswept hair.

She was fully exposed but her partner still had pieces of armor on. She couldn’t reach them at this point as that tongue moved lower. There was only one place it could be heading towards, the thought bringing a roiling fire to Sumia’s stomach.

For a moment it paused in its downward trip, the slimy appendage withdrawing and the chaos momentarily slipped away.

Blinking open dazed chocolate eyes, Sumia looked down, feeling gentle chapped lips on tender flesh.

Cordelia was kissing the remnants of her wound, one of several she’d managed to get in the last fight, both from defending the beautiful Pegasus Knight and from simply skilled blades of their enemies. It was on her stomach, just above and to the side of her belly button, perhaps the worst wound she’d had so far, taking an arrow while her partner had been occupied with another fighter…

She could see the guilt in those red eyes… but no shame, no sorrow, only a guilt that she had had to suffer such a wound, and a grateful love she was proud to see aimed at her.

For Cordelia, to not be full of shame and sorrow, to acknowledge such a sacrifice and not be torn apart by it, just a level headed amount of guilt out of concern for her, and to have most of it drowned out by love was such a monumental step.

Not that this situation wasn’t either, but that… seeing _that_ in her eyes meant a lot to Sumia.

Lowering her hand, Sumia caressed the side of Cordelia’s face, showing her appreciation and contentment with how things were. This wound meant nothing to her, not now at least, it was just a sign she had… been protecting the woman she loved.

Holding that hand to her cheek, Cordelia nuzzled it, her eyes closing a moment, sighing softly, before kissing that rough palm…

Then those sharp red eyes looked up at Sumia with a fire in them. The time for mourning the past was over, they had come to this tent for a reason and the senior Pegasus Knight meant to fulfil her task.

An uncontrollable blush spread on the junior’s face, burning every inch of her body it spread to. Those red eyes were too fierce, too raw…

It had her panting, both tantalizing and dangerous. Sumia could feel a tightening just below her stomach as that look turned her on…

She couldn’t tell if that was a smirk or not on Cordelia’s lips, as the red head was moving down, looking along the path she’d chosen. One of those strong hands grabbed Sumia’s thigh, pulling it over the red head’s shoulder, as she turned to kiss and nibble at the inner skin, moving along to the spot between Sumia’s legs.

The blush on her cheeks increased as Sumia tried to hold back the squeak such actions brought about. Her breathing picked up more, her breasts heaving above Cordelia, and she couldn’t resist reaching out to touch that windswept red hair.

How many nights had she stayed up thinking about that hair, wanting to touch it, to run her fingers along the taller woman’s scalp and just pet her?

Running her fingers along the soft strands was just as enticing as Cordelia’s slow motions. Sumia couldn’t help but clinch her hand, sucking in a deep breath with a short moan as the red head’s lips met with her lower ones.

Sumia hoped she didn’t pull too hard, that Cordelia didn’t think this was weird or anything, but she needed to hold on to something and-

“Ah-ha…” Sumia’s whole body jerked, feeling _something_ slip in between her folds.

Cordelia had inserted her tongue, not even playing around, as the red head put her whole mouth on Sumia’s mound, tracing her tongue along the folds of the ashen haired woman’s lower lips before dipping in again. Her scent was so heavy here, taste a tangy sweetness that was good on the tip of her tongue, she even liked how she’d tug on her hair with each intrusion, swirling her tongue and playing on the rim of her entrance.

“C-Corde-lia-!!” her voice was barely a squeak, interrupted by those tiny little moans as the red head’s tongue continued its exploration.

Cordelia’s only response was to grab both thighs at her sides, pushing her hands up along the undersides of them, locking her hands under her lover’s knees and pushing up, spreading the ashen haired woman apart so she had a better view.

Another mewl, as Sumia brought up her hand, putting her finger between her teeth, needing to bite down on something, just trying to stop the noises escaping her mouth. She couldn’t help pulling harder on those red locks, just needing to hold on to _something_ …

It simply drove Cordelia more, opening her mouth as wide as she could around her lover’s entrance, trying to penetrate further with her tongue, going as far as it could.

Sumia’s hips started moving instinctively, trying to rub her erect clitoris against _something_ to get that extra jolt.

Knowing it was there, and how _excited_ and wet she was, Cordelia just nuzzled the excited nub, letting it rub against her nose before slowly pulling out her tongue, using the tip to trail along the inner spine and flicking the tip.

Sumia about came right there, her whole body tight and on the edge, whining in her throat at full force, begging without words for Cordelia to finish what she started.

Cordelia took one moment to look at her partner, body tight, finger between her teeth, breasts swollen and erect as her legs were held up, knees near her chest and just completely open… ready for her to do as she pleased.

It was a beautiful sight.

She put the tip of Sumia’s little nub in her mouth, holding it between her teeth and flicked it back and forth with her tongue.

Suma squirmed, releasing her grip on that red hair, removing the hand in her mouth, she placed them both at her sides, needing to hold herself up. Her whole body moved without her consent; back arching, chest heaving, hips jerking with each flick of Cordelia’s tongue. Her hands clinched at her sides, grabbing anything in an iron grip, just needing something to hold on to…

The ashen brunette threw her head back, reaching her limit, trying so badly to hold back a scream but was unable to keep in the high moan that escaped her as she tipped right over that edge. Her lower lips quivered and tightened, gushing all over Cordelia’s chin and chest.

That honestly surprised Cordelia; just how _hard_ Sumia came, and _so_ wet? The red head let go a second later, staring at what was in front of her. Some of the fluid had gotten her mouth right on the tip of her tongue; it was certainly tangier than what she was licking before…

When Sumia could start making sense of the world around her, her body still twitching, feeling hyper sensitive, feeling the air on her skin… her fingers twitched, finally registering the heart beat in her ears and she lulled her head forward, feeling like jelly as she tried to look at the woman between her legs.

That was a raised red brow… and a smug look on Cordelia’s face?

That seemed to be getting closer?

“I-I-ah-uh-eep!” by the time Sumia realized Cordelia was moving towards her, she could smell her juices on the woman’s face, taste it as she kissed her, that tangy flavor left on the tip of Cordelia’s tongue as it pushed all the way in her mouth.

A long moan escaped the ashen haired woman’s throat as she had absolutely no ability to resist… Sumia didn’t even care that she could taste herself on Cordelia’s tongue, it felt too damn good having the taller woman rub her whole body against her own. Her nipples squished against those leaner breasts, feeling Cordelia’s hips along her legs, her lashes against her cheeks as the kiss deepened somehow…

It took a moment for Sumia to realize her lover was moaning as well… or that her own hands had reached around her senior’s hips to take a fistful of her backside.

Cordelia really did have a nice ass, Sumia could confirm this as she gripped tighter and kneaded the muscles there…

The red head had to pull back just enough to breathe, moaning low in her throat, clearly enjoying her partner’s grip on her.

Sumia smirked, touching her nose to Cordelia’s, as she put both hands on the woman’s tight, firm butt; squeezing and kneading the muscle as much as she could, earning a moan near her ear for her efforts.

She wanted to comment, to joke, having found a ‘weakness’ in the perfect Pegasus Knight…

But it wasn’t long before Cordelia continued her own assault. One of her hands that had been at Sumia’s hip moved, trailing a quick line from her junior’s knee to her core as Cordelia moved to brace herself on her other hand, putting Sumia’s knee over her shoulder and locking her in.

There was no need to play ‘nice’, Sumia was already so wet from her first climax. Cordelia had her hand over her mound in a moment, fingers sliding down her outer lips, messaging the puffy muscles there as her middle digit trailed Sumia’s entrance.

An obvious blush appeared on ashen haired woman’s cheeks, radiating enough heat Cordelia could feel it from her proximity. The anticipation was intense, Sumia’s whole body tightened as the red head’s finger paused, right on her entrance…

Cordelia savored the moment, listening as her lover’s breathing and heartbeat picked up a moment… before thrusting her finger in, thrusting as far she could reach, curling it slightly as she felt Sumia from the inside, before pulling her finger out, thrusting back in, and repeating from there...

Sumia’s grip on her tightened, moving from Cordelia’s shapely ass to clutching around her shoulders, clawing as she tried to hold on tight, feeling as the pressure started building again, coiling around her lower stomach with each thrust of Cordelia’s finger, in and out of her at a steady, taunting, pace.

Then Cordelia leaned back a bit, adjusting her position as she moved to brace herself with one knee on the cot, placing the knuckles of her penetrating hand near her hips as she pulled one of Sumia’s legs up, forcing the woman into a more laying down position.

Sumia had barely enough time to register the alteration, only really noticing that Cordelia’s breasts weren’t on hers any more, before she felt a second finger play at her lower lips, pressing in and making everything seem so much bigger.

Extending her hand upward, Cordelia’s thumb was rubbing along Sumia’s sensitive nub, keeping pace with the tantalizing intrusion of her fingers inside her lover.

Sumia was clawing at whatever part of the strong woman she could grab.

From the red head’s perspective, it was absolutely arousing watching the ashen haired woman lose it. Cordelia could feel her lover tighten around her fingers, her clitoris extend and harden more than before, grinding against her thumb, as she vicariously enjoyed the motion of thrusting in with her hips, forcing her fingers deeper into the woman below her as the Cordelia got the privilege of watching.

Head back, mouth hanging open in a silent moan, whole body tense and pulsing with each thrust; Sumia wouldn’t be able to tell which way was up let alone what that meant at the moment.

It was just pleasure, tension building as she needed something to hold onto…

Cordelia could feel her tightening, getting closer and closer, before Sumia’s whole body seemed to reach for her, whining as she tried to pull her closer…

It would have been funny if anyone else were watching, as for once Cordelia was the one to almost stumble forward onto Sumia, pulled in by her junior’s legs wrapped around her own hips, clawing at her back, then those irresistible lips…

She managed to catch herself just barely, keeping her hand and pace going, not losing that at least, as Cordelia got momentarily distracted by the feel of Sumia’s larger, swollen breasts pressed against her own, and one of her junior’s hands forcing its way up her spine, through her hair, rubbing forcefully and tugging at her scalp.

Cordelia’s own breathing increased, as her hips thrust further, deeper, harder forcing her fingers in deeper…

She couldn’t reach Sumia’s mouth, the ashen haired woman had her head back and it was left open from the pleasure with such tantalizing sounds coming out, one for each thrust as she got closer and closer…

So Cordelia nipped at her neck, finding a pulse with her tongue and focusing on that point. If she did anything else she’d lose it all…

Sumia’s whole body tensed, dangerously so as her breathing stopped and it almost felt like she was screaming but nothing was coming out. Her fingers clutched at Cordelia’s scalp, her legs clinched tightly around her hips, and her insides clamped down hard.

Cordelia could feel her own body tense, so close to that edge, just from feeling and watching her lover… it was more then she could comprehend.

Then it was as if Sumia’s heart continued beating as her chest lowered and a long moan released, her whole body clinching as her hips jerked, trying to get those last few thrusts a bit deeper.

Holding her hand still, Cordelia watched, still and on edge herself, wanting to experience as much of this as possible.

Just watching, _feeling_ , Sumia hit her second climax was such a turn on…

Those chocolate eyes settled back into the real world, feeling as someone was petting her hair… and stroking lazy circles around her lower lips.

Slowly, enjoying the feel for a moment as she caught her breath, Sumia turned to look at Cordelia. The red haired Pegasus Knight was giving a funny smile, laying on her side next to her… petting with one and stroking with the other.

Now, no one would ever say Sumia was very coordinated or threatening, but for a brief moment there was a look in her eyes that screamed just that…

It brought a nervous shiver down Cordelia’s spine…

The next thing the red head knew, she was on her back, knees pulled up to her chest around Sumia’s waist as the normally so timid woman was on top of her, pressing her breasts and their sexes together, and forcing her tongue into Cordelia’s mouth.

None of this was unappreciated.

Sumia held herself up on her elbows and knees, grinding herself against her lover, as she devoured her mouth.

The senior Pegasus Knight responded in kind, wrapping her legs and arms around Sumia, holding her as tightly as she physically could while moving her hips against Sumia’s, rubbing their clits together, feeling their juices mingle. She couldn’t help but claw at the ashen haired woman’s back, holding the back of her head and physically pushing her mouth into hers.

There was no sense anymore, no logic, just pure pleasure and a lustful drive as they grinded against one another, moans escaping between their battling lips and tongues, electric sparks every now and then when something hit _just right_ , be it their nipples rubbing together or their moist intimate parts.

Cordelia was the first to let go of Sumia’s mouth, her breathing picking up, every thrust hitting right on her painfully erect little nub. She’d been tight and turned on playing with Sumia, so close on her own… this was just too much…

The red haired woman couldn’t help but throw her head back, arching her back, pressing her chest forward, squishing their breasts further together as her legs and arms held on tight to the woman on top of her…

She was so close, just a little more…

With Cordelia’s head thrown back, Sumia needed to focus on something. The pale vulnerable throat was perfect. Instinctively, Sumia pressed forward, running her tongue along the sides of her lover’s throat, nipping and sucking on her pulse.

Cordelia’s hands became claws as her whole body tightened, coming right to that edge of bliss.

One more thrust of Sumia’s hips and she came first, that slight pain pushing her over the edge…

Realizing Cordelia was coming, Sumia put her hand between them, finding her own hardened nub and rubbing herself, providing just enough targeted friction to send her over again.

She moaned into Cordelia’s chest, losing all sense… just wanting to feel and hold her lover as they finished together…

When Cordelia started to come down, her whole body was tingly, sensitive but exhausted. Watching, playing with Sumia had brought her so close for so long, when she finally came it was hard. She could barely lift her head, let alone move.

Sumia was wrapped around her, nuzzling and suckling one of her breasts, probably unconsciously.

She was basically deadweight and the thought brought a small smile to Cordelia’s lips.

This was enough for now. Cordelia reached around her, feeling around for Sumia’s blanket and throwing it over them as she moved to hold her lover more comfortably.

They had plenty of time to continue this later, after all the war was over and everyone was still celebrating.

They had all the time in the world now.


End file.
